


Doubt

by meridian_rose (meridianrose)



Category: V (2009)
Genre: F/M, Gen, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-04
Updated: 2011-02-04
Packaged: 2017-10-15 09:40:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/159503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meridianrose/pseuds/meridian_rose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa wasn't certain what was expected from her on Valentine's Day, nor was she sure about her feelings for Tyler, or if she was doing anything right. First season character piece.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doubt

**Author's Note:**

> For a scifiland challenge

Lisa wasn't certain what was expected from her on Valentine's Day. It was a holiday widely recognised in the United States and so she was aware that Tyler would be familiar with it and would probably want to participate in some way. She'd researched it but, like so many human festivities, it was a confusing mix of the religious and the secular, with notions of kindness wrapped in a commercial bow.

Tyler greeted her that morning with a smile, a kiss, and a red rose. Roses were symbolic, Lisa knew that; red roses especially so. She thanked him, and nodded in agreement when he told her that he would take her out to dinner that evening, and give her a gift. She had already chosen a T-shirt with red hearts printed on it for him, and hoped it would be appropriate.

She couldn't explain to Tyler that love was still a new emotion for her, forbidden and dangerous. She could only smile and wonder how much of what she felt for him was real and how much was manufactured, one way or another. As she watched other couples walking by, hand in hand, she saw not only love in their eyes but doubt and deceit.

Perhaps she was doing it right after all.


End file.
